The present invention relates generally to an aircraft, and in particular to a fluid-stream driven aircraft.
In my aforementioned copending application, I have disclosed a fluid-stream driven aircraft having a plurality of fluid-driven propellers located at opposite sides of a medial vertical plane of substantial symmetry of the aircraft body.
I have found, however, that still further improvements over the invention disclosed in the copending application are desirable, in order to improve the safety and performance of the aircraft still more.